Under The Starry Sky
by Myahlee
Summary: A kakasaku story. Feelings Start To develop in Mysterious ways, Love Is in the air on an An Important Mission. will it get in the way? When the mission depends on their success. x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

aruto paced up and down on the bridge, muttering things under his breath. "Naruto, Stop it, your making me dizzy" Sakura said giving him a deadly stare. He stopped and perched himself on the wall of the bridge next to her. Sai gave him an irritated look and turned to look into the cool water as it lapped against the sides of the bridge.

"Why Is Kakashi Sensei always la-?" Naruto was cut short as Kakashi appeared in front of them in a wisp of smoke. Kakashi was never on time; it was his nature, his way of life. He was either reading his favourite books, or visiting the memorial beside the training ground where he simply just lost track of time. He had always kept himself to himself. He had always told his students that he had no hobbies, no dreams and no goals. He did of course, just none that they needed to know about.

Sakura grimaced to herself as they began their training routine. She needed to work on her stamina and her sensei had her doing long laps of the village and practicing with her kunai and shurriken. By Midday Sakura was exhausted and collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor. Lately she had been doing extra hours in the hospital with Tsunade to make sure she was keeping up with her team's standards. She didn't want to be left behind at any circumstances. It was hard enough concentrating on her missions and training when she was in such a fortunate group. Not only did all of the lads look physically amazing, her sensei was on another level completely. They were all incredibly talented males; they were powerful, courageous and strong-minded. Sakura felt herself blush as she saw him jog towards her, his naturally silvery hair wavering in the breeze. Sakura tried to stand and braced her hands on her knees preparing to move. He smiled as he stooped over her, "You Alright Sakura?" She just about managed a feeble wheeze in reply; she had pushed her body too far this time. As she looked up at him again she suddenly felt very disorientated and her vision blurred and then faded to black. Kakashi leapt forward onto his knees and caught her head on his chest. She was in need of a well-deserved rest.

Kakashi looked around him; the others were still training, Naruto and Sai were practicing their Genjutsu and Sasuke was somewhere in amongst the foliage using the targets painted onto the tree trunks. 'Good' he thought, and turned his attention back to the young woman lying in his muscular arms. Kakashi had always thought she was a pretty girl with a strong personality, but until now hadn't fully noticed how much she had grown up. He pictured the younger sakura, the jem with pink hair, who was in aw of the young Uchiha. She had changed a lot. Her facial features had matured; and Kakashi noted that she had such a delicate, beautiful face. It wasn't just her face that had matured. He shifted his gaze away from her body and focused on her head once again. She looked so sweet with her head resting on his chest. Sakura had blossomed, how had he not noticed this before? He smiled and brushed a strand of perfect pink hair into its rightful place and his fingers brushed gently across her face. His eyes widened, her skin was so soft. A yell from Naruto brought him to his senses. Sai had managed to hold him down for a couple of seconds but now Naruto was getting his revenge as he produced six shadow clones. Kakashi shook his head. What was he thinking; Sakura had only just turned 16 and was still his student. He slipped his arms around the unconscious girl and carried her to a shaded part of the training field, where he carefully lay her down on the grass near the river. He sat beside her and pulled out his favourite book. Kakashi sighed. He couldn't concentrate. His head turned to Sakura who was murmuring as she slept restlessly.

Sakura was having the most terrifying dream. She was in the middle of a dangerous battle, Sasuke's blood splattered over the floor as a shurriken ripped through his pale flesh. Sai was sprawled face down in the dirt; pinned to the floor by several kunai sunken deep into his body and red seeped from beneath him forming a circle around his body. Sakura couldn't move, her body wouldn't move. Naruto staggered forward and slumped onto the ground in front of her where he lay still. Sakura could see everything, she tried screaming, she wanted to warn them but no sound came out of her mouth. She wanted to heal and help her comrades in their loosing battle. Her friends needed her. Sakura's head felt like it was about to explode, her heart was racing in her chest and her breath came in heavy, uneven rasps. She saw her Sensei battling on even though his teammates lay in shreds around him. Sakura watched in horror as five ninja him with merciless expressions, surrounded him and slashed their weapons through his body. "KAKASHI!!" she screamed.

Kakashi watched sakura as she slept. He couldn't help it. There was something about her that was so captivating. Kakashi had been with several women before, but either it didn't work out or it was purely a sexual relationship; between him and his icha-icha. He had decided that he didn't want to be with anyone so he shut everyone out of his life after Obito and Rin died many years ago. Kakashi had once said that everyone he truly cared about was dead. He thought about his words. Then he removed his protective gloves from his fingers, placed them on the ground beside him, and reached out and ran his fingers through Sakura's soft hair. She started awake. Screaming his name, gasping for breath as tears rolled down her cheeks from her wild eyes. Kakashi was startled by her explosive scream and jumped. It was if something clicked inside him as sakura turned to see him sitting close beside her and their eyes locked for a second before she flung her arms around his neck. Kakashi held her close. Never before had he ever felt so alone. All those years he had pushed people away in fear that he would be hurt and left all alone with no one. As he held Sakura in his arms he felt this wave of emotion flow through his body. He wanted to love again.

"Umm, Sakura-Chan what are you doing?" Said a familiar voice from somewhere above them. They both looked up to see Naruto's blond spikes and his devilish grin from in amongst the braches. Kakashi released Sakura from their embrace and turned to Naruto who had decided to join them, with his feet firmly on the ground. "What were you doing?" He repeated. Sakura noticed a hint of something in his voice, perhaps jealousy mixed with curiosity.

"Nothing Naruto, Kakashi Sensei was just teaching me a new jutsu." She said smiling at her companion. She hoped Naruto wouldn't detect her cheeks burning pink with embarrassment and even Kakashi's face looked a little more flushed then normal under his mask. Sakura studied him for a second. Something was different about her Sensei, but she just couldn't figure it out. She wondered what lay beneath his mysterious mask, even with his mask on, you could see the unmistakeable lines of his beautifully shaped jaw line and cheek bones. She gazed into his uncovered eye, it was the colour of steel, and just one glance could send her into a mystical trance. But just by studying him closely, she could see that his eye was full of sorrow and sadness. She wished she knew what he was hiding. Kakashi never so much as blinked when people asked about his private life, he always brushed the question away and said nothing more. As if he wasn't letting anyone in past his cold eyes and laid back attitude. It was that particular moment when Sakura swore to herself she would break past his emotional barriers that lay firmly closed. Sakura knew that no one had got ten through to him in years.

Kakashi looked at Naruto as he squirmed impatiently in front of him, Naruto hadn't changed much he thought smiling to himself. He may have grown taller and his voice a little deeper but he was pretty much still the same excitable ninja. But he was stronger, and more determined then ever. Naruto broke the uneasy silence. "Oh, Lady Tsunade informed me on a mission for our team that starts tomorrow. She said something about going to a little village not far from here to recover some important sealing scroll."

Kakashi nodded, he would drop buy her office later and find out the details. He was looking forward to getting out of Konoha for a while. '_Later_', in Kakashi's books was after his walk to the memorial and a long enjoyable reading session with his favourite novel. Tsunade was forever telling him to be more punctual and to stop reading the bloody porn. He would always argue 'why are you so damn angry all the time?' quickly escaping out of her office to avoid a scroll that would come hurtling towards him.

Sakura forced herself out of bed. It was too early for her brain to function. Yawning, she staggered into her bathroom and groped for the shower. She stepped out of her pyjamas and slipped sleepily into the steamy shower letting the water flow down her body in warming trickles. Her pink hair stuck to her shoulders as she engulfed herself in the water. She found the sound and feel of running water soothing. Sakura thought about Kakashi's sexy, husky, voice and she giggled now that was even more soothing. Was it such a bad thing that she liked him?

Sakura stepped out of the shower, dripping water onto the floor. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body before walking out of the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks, startled. The entire team seven were lounging about in her apartment. Sai was sitting on one of her breakfast stools looking bored, Kakashi was leaning against her door, Sasuke was looking dreamily out of the window, and Naruto was sprawled on her sofa. All eyes shifted onto Sakura as she emerged from her bathroom in nothing but a small towel.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" She managed to say through gritted teeth, suppressing her anger that was quickly rising inside her. Kakashi grinned under his mask.

" We are waiting for you Sakura, get ready".

Sakura glared at him for a moment before turning on her heel and heading into her bedroom with a scowl. He was unbelievable! She would have to settle the score later.

Kakashi loved the sensation as he soared from rooftop to rooftop. It was just like flying. Missions out of the village were always the hardest and most challenging, but Kakashi was up for anything, anything that would take his thoughts away from all of the pain in his life. He smiled as he looked down on his village; it looked much bigger and grander from above. He turned to see Sakura looking in his direction. "Kakashi Sensei where bout's the village we are headed to?"

"We are headed north, towards Takigakure, the village hidden in the waterfalls." He replied. "There is a Little Village just before Takigakure"

They came to a forest where they began their mission on foot, following the wide path as it cut its way through the woody landscape.

"I'm Hungry" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke shot him a withering look then submerged back into his own thoughts. Sakura smirked; it was just how it was before Sasuke left. That was a comforting thought.

A kunai sliced past Sakura's face with such speed she felt the wind from its swift, deadly path on her skin. Small strands of sliced pink hair, fluttered in the air in downward spirals. Suddenly everyone was alert and shifting there feet into fighting stances. They scanned the undergrowth for signs of lurking ninja. Kakashi stooped to pick up the kunai from its dusty hole in the earth. He traced the blade with his fingertips, the metal felt cold underneath the warmth of his fingers. It was smooth and sharp, who ever it belonged to, they kept their weapons in pristine condition. He ran his gaze over the trees, the silence was unnerving, only the sound of the breeze rustling the leaves could be heard, the birdsong chorus had stopped abruptly leaving an obvious sign that something was wrong.

Naruto clenched his fist tighter. He wondered why they hadn't attacked again. Why did they miss Sakura? Had they purposely missed? Was it a warning?

"They are toying with us," Naruto decided out loud.

Four shadowed figures exploded from t he ground beneath them, taking them all by surprise. Sakura was thrown to the floor by the might of shifting earth. Sasuke battled for balance before performing a counterattack in a series of punches and kicks. None of which actually connected with their target. Everyone was engaged in the combat, Naruto took the nearest ninja and introduced him to his finest clones, whilst Kakashi revealed his mesmerizing sharingun to a challenging new opponent. Sai and Sasuke worked back-to-back and combined their jutsus in powerful venomous bursts. Sakura fumbled for her pouch on her hip and produced several gleaming shurriken; she launched herself into the air picking up speed before attacking a unwary ninja. To her dismay it poofed away into a fine mist, leaving nothing but twirling leaves in its place. "A Shadow clone!?" she shrieked. She whirled around to see the very same ninja sprinting towards her with immense speed. She had no time to react, her body froze in horror as she stared death in the face. She closed her eyes, waiting and wishing it would be over quickly.

Then something hit her. Hard. It rammed into her side, knocking all the breath from her lungs. She hit the floor and skidded to a halt in a flurry of dust. She opened her eyes, to see Kakashi's face centimeters from her own. She looked deep into his smokey eye "Kakashi" she murmured softly. He lay on top of her for a few seconds more before rolling to her side to catch his breath. Sakura coughed and let oxygen fill her struggling lungs. She turned her head to take him in once again, it was as if time stood still as she let her soft fingers brush down his face. "Thank you" she whispered.

The rest of the journey to the village was a blur. Kakashi was so wrapped up in his thoughts and fantasies; he barely noticed the changing scenery around him. The view from either side of the pathway had changed from the fringes of green forests, to wide, wild meadows. The smokey-brown dustiness of the road melded with flashes of green and pastel combinations from the flowers that laced the path. What had started as small trickling streams had now progressed into tumbling waterfalls. The countryside was alive with vivid colour and water trickled from every hill. Kakashi's mind was racing; he couldn't stop thinking about the pink haired young woman. Sweet dreams of Sakura had invaded his mind as they walked along the now widening road. He kept remembering how close his face was to hers, and how her soft skin smelt like honey and vanilla. He pictured her tender touch as she stroked his face. How he wanted to stay there forever, taking her into his arms, holding her close to his heart. He knew he was quickly falling in love with her.

Not even Naruto and Sai's bickering could penetrate his thoughts, until the smacked into the solid wall, which ran around the village. The metallic clang of his headband against the stonework rang through his ears and his daydream shattered, fading in an instant. The shock reverberated through his bones.

They had arrived at their destination.

The team walked through the elaborate gates to the village and were immediately stuck by its beauty. Konoha was an enchanting place but this was something else. There was something alluring and paranormal about the village. Sakura gasped taking in the spectacular view as they split up and disappeared from sight. No matter how distracted they were, they still had an important mission to complete. Sasuke veered off to the right and plunged into the sparkling river that lay beneath the arched bridge. Naruto and Sai swung up into the trees hopping from tree to tree, disappearing effortlessly. Leaving Kakashi and Sakura standing on the pathway; they would slowly make their way through the town just as they had planned.

They flew across the skyline and only flashes of their shadowy silhouettes could be seen against the setting sun. Their footsteps echoed into the sky as they bounded across the rooftops. Night fell early in Takigakure and the neighboring villages. Sakura was always told it was because their spring months were longer and their seasons depended on the moon. The hidden waterfall villages were surrounded by, streams, lagoons and rivers hence the name and the connection with the moon. Sakura had heard many magical stories about the place. People in Konoha called it the land of day and night.

But the village seemed peaceful and sleepy. Perhaps too quiet. Kakashi slowed to a stop in a side street and looked around him, there was no sign of people anywhere. "Weird" he said aloud, letting his eye slide over the shops and facing buildings. "Where are all the people?" Sakura said glancing at the man crouched in front of her; it was as if she had read his mind. His hair silver hair wavered in the light breeze, she giggled inwardly, his hair seemed to stick up in all the right places, in wild, Sexy, tufts. It made her want to reach out and run her fingers through it. Silently she undressed him with her eyes, removing his jacket and pulling off his shirt. Sakura sighed and bit her lip. she needed to STOP.

There was a deafening roll of drums, which startled them abruptly from their thoughts. Kakashi grabbed Sakura around her waist roughly tugging her out of sight moments before people poured out of every door and street, bearing brightly coloured lanterns, drums and instruments. Chinese dragons paraded in the midst of it all, dancing, their intricate, shimmering patterns were laced with gold, which glittered in the moonlight. Flags fluttered high in the sky and seemed to dance in the wind with the pulse of the music, dipping and billowing in air currents. The once still night was now alive with sound and laughter.

Shocked by his sudden movement, Sakura suddenly became aware that Kakashi's arms were still around her body. She rested her head on his chest, taking in his fresh, masculine scent and listened to his steady heartbeat. She felt the comforting heat radiating from his body, Sakura wanted to melt into him. She nuzzled into him and traced circles with her fingertips on his chest, enjoying every moment of their closeness before slowly placing her arms around his neck. She was half expecting him to pull away and never talk to her again. She didn't want to be rejected again. She saw flashes of sasuke rejecting her in her mind, the memories still haunted her. Sasuke's words had cut her deep. She remembered the nights she had cried herself to sleep and how the empty feeling inside her never went away, no matter how distracted or busy she was. She remembered how she had burst into tears in training once when she was younger, exhausted, heartbroken and miserable. Sakura's world had fallen to pieces around her. Kakashi had been there for her and always told her things were going to be all right. He was the one that had carried her home that night and tucked her up in her bed. He was so sweet. She felt tears welling in her eyes. "NO" Inner Sakura screamed, "I mustn't cry. Not in front of Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked down at the girl in his arms. It felt so right, she looked so innocent and the dim light from moon gave her a delicate glow. Never before had he been so sure of what he wanted.

Finally she let a tear fall and roll down her face "I will never hurt you," he said in a hushed voice and wiped the crystal water from her cheeks.

Sakura felt Kakashi pull her to him and her delicate lips met his masked neck. She felt a rush within her body, desire. It flowed through her veins fueling her with a new source of energy. She clung to him, never wanting the moment to end. Kakashi took a hand from her tiny waist and felt for the ridge of his mask, tugging it down over his chin. He pressed his lips, gently onto the exposed flesh on her neck, placing a line of soft kisses on her sensitive skin, trailing from her collarbone to her earlobe.

Sakura gasped, her body was throbbing with pleasure. Sakura let Kakashi take charge. She trusted him with everything, her life and her secrets. She felt her mouth on his, tenderly kissing away any remaining pain left inside her heart. Every touch, every kiss numbing the aching pain from within.

Kakashi pulled away from her inviting lips and stared deeply into her jade eyes. His gaze was intensely passionate. Which was so unlike his usual laidback yet cool stare, which was usually engrossed in a chapter of icha-icha. Sakura smiled to herself, she had only recently seen this sensitive side to Kakashi, there was so much more to his character then she had initially thought. He was incredible and so unpredictable. She gaped at his ruggedly handsome mask-less features, Kakashi looked even more irresistible then she had imagined. He took her face in his large capable palms, and whispered almost inaudibly "Sakura I Love You." Then he brushed his lips on her cheek to show that he truly meant it.

His words sent tingles down her spine. No man had ever said those four words to her. She let another tear roll down her cheek.

I've wanted to be with you for so long," she breathed. Kakashi felt her warm whisper tickle his skin making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Without another word, he took Sakura's hand and together they began to walk away under the starry sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end of chapter one,, Let Me know what you think, Id love to hear from you..

Cus that took me AGES to write ! lol x

Chapter 2 coming soon ..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ahh!! Why is Kakashi always late for absolutely everythi-" His grumble was cut short once again as Kakashi and Sakura arrived in a swirl of smoke and pink hair. "You took your time" Sasuke retorted under his breath, crossing his arms in his usual detached manor. Sai glowered at them with cool eyes searching eyes, silently reading their faces. But he gained no information from their expressionless features. Sai was good at observing people normally, he could always tell when Sakura was secretly upset about something or was trying to hide something, and Kakashi was a lot harder as 90% of his face was covered up. But on this occasion he got nothing at all. 'Hmm' he thought 'They were most definitely hiding something'

***

They burst through some small open windows that seemed to decorate the ornate tower before swinging silently from the ceiling. Sakura landed first, in a perky, graceful crouch. Her mind was still racing from her sensual encounter with Kakashi and her stitched up heart still hadn't returned to its normal pulse rate. She hoped she didn't look to flustered, the thought of her lips on his gave her butterflies in her stomach. She took in her surroundings quickly after her eyes had adjusted to the darkness in room. It was clear the others were still blind because Naruto cursed as he walked into the wooden table, which stood, beside him. It was covered in scrolls and papers. Kakashi lit a lantern, which was hung on a hook near a bulging bookcase, and the whole scene became visible, awash with warm glowing colours. The entire room was lined with shelves, every one filled to bursting point with scrolls and books of every colour and size. Some overflowed from the shelves as if they had a mind of their own.

"Ohh," she gasped. The tower was an immense shinobi library for the entire waterfall nation. Naruto whistled at the shear size of the place. "Where do we start?" He said gazing around in amazement.

"Split up and search for the sealing scrolls" Kakashi said seeming strangely agitated. He looked about him and his sharp eye fixated on a large door in the far corner of the room, where a crack of wavering light could be seen flickering from underneath it. "We have company" he said in a hushed voice and ran towards the door with a terrifying speed that shocked them all out of their thoughts. He thrust open the door with a bang and as he had suspected a stunned guard began to shout in alarm. Kakashi silenced him quickly with a swift blow to the side of his neck. The guard slid down the wall and slumped in an unconscious heap. He silently apologized to the man with a laidback smile as that particular move left even an elite shinobi with aching muscles for days. At least that would buy them some valuable searching time.

As he returned to the room filled with scrolls and watched sakura from a safe distance. She was crouched on the floor sifting through some sealing scrolls scattered on the floor, giving him the perfect view of her lacey white and pink underwear poking out of her shorts, as she bent forward to examine a low bookshelf. He tried to banish thoughts from his mind as he battled with his self-control he sighed heavily, she looked so cute without even trying. Kakashi held his gaze for a moment longer before tensing.

"Pervert," Said a low steady voice from the darkness behind him, breaking the silence and making him jump. Sai emerged from the shadows and stepped slowly into the light where he eyed his Sensei curiously before sliding behind another bookcase of scrolls.

Kakashi stared at where Sai had been standing in astonishment. 'That boy has some nerve' he thought to himself dryly as he wondered through into another section of the library. Naruto was busy searching through shelves high above his head and was using his chakra to balance himself perfectly on the ledge so he could reach hidden scrolls from impossible places.

Sakura came across a heaven and earth scroll tucked imbetween a two medicinal books. Sasuke stopped searching and glanced at the familiar objects she held gently in her hands. "You remember?" she asked quietly.

"How could I forget?" Sasuke nodded in recognition and smiled at Sakura and she could tell it was a genuine smile. It was in the chunin exams he they first come across the scrolls as part of their test. His smile faded as he remembered his painful first meeting with Orochimaru. He shuddered and traced the sensitive patch on his neck with his finger pads.

Sakura was able to hold a decent conversation with the Uchiha now he had vengeance well and truly out of his system. She liked the new Sasuke. He was still distant and mysterious but he wasn't as cold or revenge driven anymore. Her face blushed slightly at his friendly gesture as remembered the childish crush she had, had on him only a few years ago. She still felt a little emotionally connected with him, but then again she new she always would do. She didn't love him anymore, that she knew for certain. She was done chasing him, and she was well and truly done with being hurt. It was true he had changed a little, since his return, but she knew the way he felt about her would never change. Her love for sasuke had slowly withered and faded away over the years of his absence, and she had started spending time with Ino again and met up with Kakashi after her shifts at the hospital. They would often go somewhere to spar or improve techniques, but Sakura was certain that he wasn't just helping her because of his job. She sensed he was lonely just like she was, what with half of their team gone and both of them blaming themselves for Sasuke's abrupt departure from Konoha. But he never showed any signs of liking her then. She knew that when Sasuke left it cut every member of their team not just herself. But she never breathed a word about it to Kakashi because she didn't want him to think she was immature and couldn't deal with the situation that was at hand. It was strange being left behind in Konoha. Naruto went on an epic quest to bring Sasuke back and quickly realized how much she missed the spiky haired blond that held the team together like jam in a cake. Sakura became intent on growing stronger and she was given a new tutor while her team was absent. Tsunade had taught her a lot. Sakura blinked and silently thanked the quirky woman. But when they eventually returned to Konoha the group formed into a tight knit team. Sure they had their difficulties and differences but things were so much better. She smiled letting it spread slowly over her face.

"I've got it" Naruto yelled from above Kakashi's head. He back flipped from his perch on the shelf and grinded to a halt bearing his teat h in a pleased grin. He passed it gingerly to Kakashi who was waiting expectantly beside him. Kakashi examined the scroll in his hands, it was most definitely the water scroll. It was a cream colour with turquoise water like patterns drawn delicately on its smooth surface. His steel eye absorbing every detail on its exterior, it was unlike any other sealing scroll he had ever come across and he wondered what powerful secrets it contained, and how it had ended up in this library. Tsunade must have a good reason to want it safely back in Konoha. Kakashi nodded a well done in Naruto's direction then glanced at his team emerging from the doorway. "Lets Move"

***

It wasn't Hard getting out of the village unnoticed, the night was still young and citizens were still lounging in the streets, completely unaware of the visiting shinobi. Kakashi had given the scroll to Sai to look after. He had faith in him to guard it with his life. It was most definitely colder now there was no sunlight and it was harder to navigate their way back to the path. Kakashi had been trying not to think about the pink haired goddess walking confidently in front of him. But his mind kept subconsciously conjuring up images of her naked body pressed steamily against his own form, and his gentle fingers exploring the her most intimate places. Her hardened nipples touching his bare chest as she kissed him intensely. He wondered what her face looked like contorted with sensual pleasure and lust. Kakashi had to battle with his nether regions to keep in complete control of his body. He HAD to stop thinking about her for a while. She was STILL his student. Alarm bells rang out in his brain, the mission was meant to be his first priority. Just when he thought he had pushed her out of his thoughts for good, he would remember their passionate encounter in the back street, which would start the process all over again.

Nearing the wall they stepped onto the main road and headed out of the village with new purpose and energy. But instead of following the road left back into hidden leaf country, Kakashi lead them right, which lead them further into the waterfall realm. Sai glanced at his Sensei with an inquisitive look upon his face, which quickly turned into confusion. "Kakashi Sensei, shouldn't we have taken a left at fork in the road?" He questioned raising his eyebrow clearly entertained by the thought of the famous copy-nin making a very basic mistake.

"No" Kakashi answered in his unique monotone "We are traveling somewhere else before we return home." This left Sai looking more confused then he had started off. Causing sakura to giggle at her team mate who wasn't quite so well acquainted with the ways of their complex sensei. Sai looked away obviously disappointed with Kakashi's reaction.

Sakura felt Kakashi's gaze shift momentarily to her face as they walked along the uneven road. She tipped her head to meet his glance and smiled shyly at him. He gave her a warm eye crease, which she could see was a definite smile in return. Sakura wondered how he was able to make her blush just by smiling at her. She shivered in the darkness, suddenly becoming aware of how cold she had become. Kakashi saw the goose bumps that laced her soft skin and paused briefly to fish a cloak from deep within this pack. He draped it carefully over her shoulders letting the material settle around her cold frame, before allowing his hand brush lightly over her shoulders. She shivered underneath his touch.

Sakura stared at him, surprised and delighted at how caring her sensei could be. He watched intently as she wrapped herself in the material letting it slowly warm her body as she walked along the pathway. He was suddenly paralyzed temporarily as his brain tortured him with images of Sakura entangled and snuggled cozily not in his cloak but in his bed sheets.

Sakura tried not to smile like an idiot as she was cloaked in his gorgeous husky scent. She felt its comforting warmth immediately and let it warm her limbs. She hugged it closer and inhaled the delicate scent, letting it wash over her body and a look of pure contentment played across her face. She imagined him holding her again pulling at her clothing. She quickly replaced her content look with her normal gentle scowl and hoped that he hadn't seen her.

The scenery on this pathway was lush and green, water dripped from every crevice into streams and collected in little pools of glittering water. Sakura could here a gentle hum in the distance that had been getting gradually louder as they traveled along the path and silently wondered what it was. She was about to ask, when Naruto beat her to it.

"What's that?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke glanced sideways at his blond friend "A waterfall" he said simply. They pushed through the undergrowth on the side of the path and were greeted by the sight of a glorious waterfall that cascaded from a rocky outcrop above. A fine mist rose from where the graceful tumbling water met the surface of the pool below. The water rippled in a mesmerizing motion, as if beckoning the shinobi to plunge into its depths to relieve their aching muscles and wash the grime away from their exhausted bodies. They all stared hungrily at the inviting water.

"Lets stop for the night" Sakura pleaded, her weary eyes blinked innocently as looked up at her sensei. Kakashi's heart started to beat a little faster in his chest. Did she always have to look so dam cute? He had been planning to push on further into the night to make good progress in the time that they had. But he could tell by her face that they needed to stop for now. He sighed in defeat, as Sakura continued to stare adorably into his visible eye. "Alright, we need make our camp just out of sight from the path. We don't want any unwanted visitors in the middle of the night." He tore himself away from her alluring gaze and settled on the task at hand.

The team followed Sakura through the foliage, pushing branches and brambles out of their way. They were headed for the tree line beside the pool. Sasuke picked up small dry pieces of wood as they walked further into the forest; they would come in handy for a small fire once they had found the perfect spot. The line of ninja came to a sudden halt as Sakura's foot snagged on a low branch and her body began to fall forward, Her hands still trapped at her to her sides beneath the cloak. Cursing as she lost her balance. Kakashi slipped a toned arm around her waist and caught her effortlessly before she hit the ground, slowly pulling her to him until she was leaning comfortably against his tall form. She gave out a gentle gasp, enjoying the feeling of his taut steady grasp around her.

Sakura closed her eyes for a second, imagining that the rest of their team were somewhere far away. She felt as if she was dissolving into his body, his warmth lulling her into a sense of security. She tipped her head back and rested it gently against his chest, which rose and fell in a calm rhythm beneath her, along with the steady beating accompaniment of his heart. She opened her eyes a fraction, and gazed hazily up at him.

Kakashi's mind twittered madly as he pulled her closer to him. The way she fitted perfectly in his arms, made him wonder is she was destined to belong there. The way she was looking at him through her sensual jade orbs, sent waves of tingles through his body, his heart immediately starting to beat faster in his chest. Unable to stop himself he lowered his head slowly to lay a delicate little kiss on her forehead. He loved how her cheeks flushed uncontrollably whenever he touched her.

Naruto coughed heavily, his deliberate splutter quickly sliced through their romantic innuendo. They broke apart quickly, swiftly realizing what they had allowed themselves to do. Kakashi began to walk in front of Sakura, purposely ignoring the boys' curious stares. He doubted they had seen anything, but didn't want to give them any opportunity to ask him about it. His mind was still chattering beyond his control as he pushed on through the leaves. He had let his guard down in front of his entire team. What was he thinking!? If Tsunade were to somehow find out about it then, there would be hell to pay for. Kakashi hoped no one had seen the tender kiss he had placed on her forehead. If they had, he would have an awful lot of explaining to do.

***

Grey smoke wafted into the air from the fire, drifting and spiraling lazily upwards, causing glowing embers to float in the slight breeze. Sasuke sat beside it with a rather intense look on his face. Sakura smiled, noting how easily he had been able to create a fire. She could see Naruto's blond spikes through the flickering flames, looking equally as lost in thought. Looking at their eyes, she could tell they were both tired, but they refused to let it show as per usual. Typical. She swiveled her head and saw Sai lying on his front, drawing, with a content look of concentration upon his face that was lit up by the warm glow from the fire. Sakura's observing eyes kept wondering over to Kakashi, who was sitting opposite her behind the fire. She couldn't help it; every now and again her gaze would drift back to her sensei and she would steal a glance at the magnificent copy ninja, taking him in, in a different light. It would be hard now to think of him as her teacher, after the unexpected passionate kiss they had shared and those powerful words he had whispered in her ear that had made her tremble. The guy was something else. Sakura allowed herself to look up at him once more. This time her eyes were fiery and full of lust; she wanted to rip the mask off his absurdly handsome face completely and shower him in passionate kisses. She bit her lip trying to suppress the strong the emotions that were quickly taking over her body.

Kakashi looked away from the relaxing motions of the wavering flames and was surprised to find Sakura's gaze locked on his face, her eyes full of something he had never seen in her before, pure desire. They seemed a different colour entirely, shadowy, alluring and captivating. His eye fell to her rosy lips, perfectly shaped and moist. The way she was biting her lip made her appear, almost hungry and very, very sexy. He found himself unable to tear his eye away from her face. Kakashi forced his brain to work rationally, and returned her entrancing look with a steady wink.

Sakura's lips curved into wide smile. Her eyes returned to their normal shade and twinkled with the laughter she was trying so desperately to contain. She had never seen Kakashi wink before. It was so unlike him, the thought of it made her feel warm inside. It was even better then his affectionate eye crease.

Unable to sleep Sakura opened her eyes, and peered out from underneath her blanket, taking in her teams' relaxed forms, all breathing deeply, their chests rising and falling steadily beneath their blankets. She sighed heavily and pushed her blanket off her body. She groped around in the darkness for her pack which lay beside her make shift bed. She reached for her towel, and placed it carefully over her shoulder. Feeling uneasy in unknown territory, Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch and slipped it under the waistband of her pants, so it was resting on her hip. She didn't need her entire weaponry inventory for where she was going right now. But at least she felt a little safer. Treading lightly on the earthy ground, as not to wake her sleeping comrades, she made her way into the trees beside their camp. She pushed through the undergrowth, and yelped as a stray bramble snagged in her hair. She untangled herself quickly, giving the bramble a furious glare. It was dark under the canopy of the trees and everything had mysterious shadows, the foliage wafted in the night's breeze, rustling and swishing eerily. Sakura shivered, glancing around her uncomfortably, immediately alert and ready to fight if it was necessary. She stepped out of the tree line that hid their little camp perfectly and slipped off her shoes. Sakura loved the feel of the soft sand in-between her toes. She walked bare foot across the stretch of sandy beach that lined the waterfall's pool. Sakura stood still for a moment to take in the view. It did look spectacular rippling in the moonlight. Sakura wriggled out of her shorts gracefully to reveal her lacey white pants before folding them beside her shoes on the sand. Feeling exposed her eyes skimmed her surroundings. Something rustled the tall grass beside the pool, causing her kinoichi senses to flare into overdrive. Her hand automatically came to rest on the Kunai on her hip; the cold metal handle feeling reassuring in her grip. Sakura sighed again before taking the hem of her red top in her hands and pulling it smoothly over her head. She was getting way TOO jumpy.

Kakashi was also incapable of sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, his mind tortured him with images of the pink haired girl. Every vision was different to the last. Some she would be smiling and laughing looking so innocent and adorably cute and in others she would be wearing next to nothing, looking at him with those big, lustful, sultry eyes. Pulling him closer, teasing and kissing him so passionately that he was near to being a breathless wreck. He had tried distracting himself with is favourite book, but the story became all the more interesting when his mind made all of the female characters have flowing pink hair and glittering green eyes. Kakashi had tried to sleep and calm his overactive imagination, but it was no use he couldn't shift her out long enough to get a decent amount of sleep and he ended up dozing in and out of his fantasies.

Out of frustration he had decided to go for a walk to clear his head. The cool air was pleasantly refreshing and uplifting, and he found himself walking aimlessly beside the waterfall in amongst the tall grass. He loved how it moved around him, like water. He spread his arms and let the tickly grass tips run through his partially gloved fingers. He inhaled the rich, earthy aroma that drifted upwards as he sauntered through the swaying strands. The smell reminded him of harvest time in Konoha, where the husky scent of hay and freshly cut crops would waft through the streets. He could feel the waterfall's fine mist spraying his exposed flesh, cooling his body temperature. He stepped up onto an expansive slab of rock, which was partially hidden by the grass and surrounding plants and eyed the waterfall letting his gaze settle on the beach below. And that was when he saw her.

*************************************

Soo Yh thats chapter 2,, i hope you liked it. There was meant to be more in this chapter, but it just seemed like a good place to stop.

Chapter 3 coming soon :)

Please comment, i really do appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,,

And that was when he saw her.

She emerged from the shadows, so swiftly and silently it was as if she was walking on air. She moved with captivating grace, making her way across the white sandy beach with confidence. He loved how her pink hair fluttered in the wind; it made her look like an exotic fairy, dainty and feminine. But Kakashi was well aware that the young goddess could snap one of his ribs with one mighty poke of from little finger. His eye widened as he saw her come to a halt beside the pool and reach for the waistband of her shorts. They glided over her hips, revealing her smooth skin inch by inch. Kakashi's heartbeat jumped in his chest as her shorts crumpled on the ground around her ankles. He couldn't bring himself to look away and instead he simply stared, completely transfixed. He looked hungrily at her long, sleek legs and his gaze paused briefly on the area covered by small and delicate white Lacey pants. Who would have thought Sakura would be one for very small and lacey underwear ,he mused, a smirk playing over his face beneath his mask. He noticed the kunai wedged on the curve of her hip, it looked like Sakura had come prepared for an unwanted visitor. And on this occasion it just so happened to be him. He watched mesmerised as she pulled her top elegantly over her head and let it fall to the floor. She turned towards the waterfall, stepping towards the waters edge, giving Kakashi the perfect view of her beautifully toned body in the moonlight. She had gentle sloping curves that seemed to flow endlessly down her body. Her bra matched her underwear, equal to his fantasies, the white cups looked so beautiful against her chalky pastel skin. He had never actually stopped to admire her body before, and he realised how stupid and blind he had been, she was stunning how had he never allowed himself to see it. His heart was hammering so wildly inside his ribcage so loudly; he was sure she could hear it too.

Sakura hesitated at the waters edge and looked into the shallows, hypnotised by the by the way the water gently caressed the sand. She caught sight of her reflection in the shadowy rippling surface which was as smooth as glass. She took in her average body shape and small but perky breasts and sighed heavily. How she longed to be like the other kinoichi in Konoha, with their shaped thighs and much fuller breasts. They all seemed to be blessed with immaculate curves or they were entirely overly muscular. The only thing she was blessed with was a knotty tangle of pink hair. It was much longer now, and was a nightmare to keep chic and glossy when she went on long missions away from home. She ran her hands down her toned stomach her fingers trailing down the gentle curves of her hips, her touch raising tiny goose pimples to her soft skin. Before raising her arm and running her fingers through her hair. I guess eventually, she would have to accept the way she was.

Her wondering hands didn't go unnoticed by the stealthy copy ninja, hidden carefully in amongst the tall reeds and grass. He blinked. Hard. In attempt to clear his mind from the impure thoughts that were rapidly spreading through his head. It wasn't just his mind she was having an affect on, his whole body was responding to the beautiful young woman in front of him. He could feel his trousers getting tighter and tighter by the minute, and yet he couldn't tear himself away from her. He had gone for a walk purposely to get her out of his system, and it was having the opposite affect completely. The rational, responsible, teacherly side of him was urging him to turn around, and walk. Anywhere, just so long as he wasn't anywhere near her. What he was doing was wrong, kissing her, thinking about her, dreaming about her ; loving her. Kakashi winced as if the words had forcefully cut into his flesh. He tried as hard as he possibly could to convince himself it was all wrong and that he should apologise to her at once. But he couldn't seem to bring himself to regret any of it. He was extremely out of his depth, treading in a territory he rarely visited. Using all the will power he could muster, Kakashi tore his gaze away from her and buried his head in his hands. "Sakura, what have you done to me?" he whispered softly, closing his softening grey eye.

Sakura took a step forward. Submerging her feet, letting cool clear water lap gently around her ankles, tickling her delicate skin. She moved out into the pool, the glistening crystal mirror rising further and further up her calves. It felt like the softest velvet. Sakura waded out up to her knees and cupped some water in her little kinoichi hands, watching it drip through the small holes between her fingers. The water was cold and silky, unlike the water in the river that ran beside Konoha. It had a airy bubbly texture, freshly churned by the waterfall. She washed the dirt from the already healing gash on her fore-arm, letting the liquid sooth the stinging cut. She couldn't heal a dirty wound, it needed to be clean before she could even think of using her chakra to weave the fragments of torn skin back together. She broke out into a swim, cutting gently through the water leaving rippling water in her wake that glittered and danced in the moonlit night. Sakura spread her arms, floating weightlessly on her back, trailing her fingers through the smooth waves. She sank beneath the surface, submerging completely into its inviting depths. She curled her body, gliding gracefully in a perfect curve, twirling effortlessly in the water. The sensation was magical as she plunged into the silky abyss. The water had a tranquil affect on her, making her feel so peacefully relaxed and elegantly light. Holding her breath a little longer, she dived deeper drifting and twisting in the gentle swell from the waterfall's tumbling water. Sakura felt so free it was as if she was dancing, releasing her inner self in the water, she felt connected and completely at one with her environment. She swirled her body in one last agile arc before flicking her legs to right herself in the water. Her strained lungs were about to burst. She allowed her self to smoothly glide upwards, kicking her feet to pick up momentum. She forced chakra into her legs until she was hurtling towards the surface with terrifying speed.

Kakashi watched silently from above, every now and again he would catch a glimpse of the pink haired mermaid beneath the surface of the pool. She moved as if she belonged to the water and was a part of it. He had never seen her so care free and relaxed before. She was gone fore so long he started to become worried and shifted his weight uncomfortably trying to get a better view in case he missed her. He scanned the water watching closely for her graceful movements to return into his line of vision. What if she was in trouble? His eye wildly darted over the shadowy depths, and he was about to rip his clothes off and dive in when he saw her slender form explode from the water, rising high into the air. Arching her back, she flipped backwards sending droplets of water spraying into an artistic arc in the sky which was softly illuminated by the moon. "wow" he whispered, letting out his breath that he hadn't known he was holding. She was so beautiful. Kakashi was starting to wonder how long his body would obey him.

Sakura focused all of her chakra into her feet and landed smoothly on its gleaming surface. Her feet connected with the water and it solidified beneath her soles rippling lightly in protest on either side of her bare feet. It felt like standing on a mirror. She gasped in air, letting it fill her ravenous lungs. She stood still until she caught her breath. Her chest heaved up and down, forcing more air into her body. Her skin glistened with trails of water, and she blinked the water from her sparkling green eyes. Regaining her full consciousness, she suddenly sensed a presence that lurked nearby. Hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she cocked her head, suddenly aware and listening intently. Who ever was there, had been there for some time, she cursed. She had let her guard down whilst she was swimming, she needed to be more careful next time as an enemy could strike at any time and a life could be lost. She new they were close by, probably watching her every movement. Anger gurgled up inside her and she clenched her fists tightly at her sides, her body beginning to tremble as it spread through her body. She could have put her entire team in danger whilst she was swimming obliviously in the waterfall's luxurious pool. There was NO way she would let anyone harm her team mates, they were more then just comrades, they were her friends. She tensed as she felt the presence move steadily closer. Her eyes darted from side to side, whoever and wherever they were, they were most definitely going to attack her, right there, in the open. She stood, perfectly poised in the middle of the water, every muscle juddering in anticipation, she was going to enjoy this. Sakura let them slink closer, allowing herself to be bait for her attacker. Her mouth curved into a sly smile as her hands found the smooth cool handle of her kunai which was still held in place by the lacey fabric of her underwear. The ninja had now joined her on the water, using the same technique to walk on the water with ease. They were moving so stealthily, she was surprised she had noticed her company when she did. Who ever her opponent was, they were good. Very good. Probably elite shinobi. Her chakra could pick up nearby shinobi by locating and identifying their chakra patterns. It was something they had taught her at the academy from an early age and had actually stuck with her through her life. She felt her senses fire up into overdrive , her skin prickling with excitement, they were right behind her now, probably contemplating their best attack ready to kill her, to retrieve the scroll her team was protecting. Her heart thundered in her body, she was ready to fight. Timing her move precisely, she whirled around. In a blend of flying cherry pink hair and a flash of white underwear she thrust the kunai forward with all her superhuman strength her chakra could create. Closing her eyes, expecting the blade to sink deep into her attackers flesh, spraying blood over her nearly naked skin and slicing through his heart. But instead an unfamiliar swift movement made her eyes flicker open in surprise and widen with complete shock as Kakashi grabbed her wrist with a large capable hand, easily blocking her powerful attack. She felt as if her heart had stopped beating as she caught her breath, suddenly mesmerised by his intense grey and red stare which softened as a smile played across his exposed features. His face was inches from her own, so close she could feel the tickle of his soft warm breath n her cheek. His eyes delved deep into her, looking straight into her soul, reading her like a book. What was he doing here, and how long had he been watching her? She looked back up at him, her eyes wide in an innocent look of shock, Sakura loosened her grip on the kunai and let it fall into the water with a splash, quickly sinking into its depths.

"Kakashi," She breathed. "What are you-" Her words dwindled off as she saw that he was topless and missing his hi-atai and mask. His chest was beautifully toned and chiselled, matching his strikingly handsome face. She felt like running her damp fingertips over his spectacular pectoral muscles and down his firm torso. She wondered how it would feel to have his smooth semi-naked body pressed against her own watery skin. He released his solid grip on her wrist and slipped an arm around her waist, the soft dry skin on his chest touched hers, so lightly it felt like a whisper, but it was enough to stiffen Sakura's spine and cause her dripping body to tingle all over. Sakura's face flushed uncontrollably as she stared up into Kakashi's intense features, suddenly feeling nervous about how naked she was in front of her sensei. Slowly he raised his arm, letting a hand gently slide up her arm and across her collar bone. She shivered at his touch, surprised at how responsive her body was. He brought his tender caress up the side of her silky neck, cupping her face in his hand before placing a finger to her tender lips and murmuring deliciously against her ear. "Shhhh". Sakura's body jolted, as she felt a surge, like a current of electricity course through her entire body. She noticed a new sensation develop slowly upwards through her body from imbetween her legs. A hot, pulsing feeling, which she had never felt before. Kakashi pulled her to him, causing her body to press fully against his own semi-naked warm flesh. She could feel his bare chest moving up and down against hers, which added to the burning warmth growing quickly inside her. Kakashi's fingers traced over her sides, tickling her exposed flesh that pressed lusciously against his body, giving her a strange tingling feeling in her stomach like a thousand butterflies trying to escape. She gasped, her lips brushing the smooth skin on his collar bone. He tipped her head towards his own. Her hazy green eyes met his in a blurred passionate glance. Then he leaned into her, softly kissing her slightly parted rosy lips, taking her breath away completely. A soft moan escaped her lips as he gently worked his mouth against hers. His tongue flickered over her trembling bottom lip, and she shivered into his arms as his tongue drew delicious arcs inside her mouth. His tongue ran across her own, caressing it, in teasing strokes. She broke away slightly to draw in a breath, and opened her dazed eyes a crack to glance at him. She gasped. His eyes were moist and full of crystal tears. "Your so beautiful Sakura" he murmured huskily against her lips. She stared back at Kakashi, her eyes glistening in adoration for the man before her. He was the most amazing man she had ever met. He was always such a closed and private person, and she felt honoured that he would open up to her and let her in. He meant the world to her and she loved him just the way he was. He made her feel so alive. She looked at him for a second longer before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Kakashi caught her thighs, his muscles easily keeping her balanced in his grasp. His whole body sang out with pleasure. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, truly loving their intimacy and passion. She kissed him harder this time, unable to conceal her lust and thirst for his tender touch and fulfilling kisses. She arched her back, pressing her body around his hips. A masculine groan rumbled from deep within kakashi's chest.

Kakashi had been enjoying the bliss of kissing the beautiful young woman, until she had pressed her self into him, around his hips. The ever-hardening bulge in his trousers jerked in anticipation. She was making him feel so surreal and weak, he felt as if he was floating away, and watching the scene from above. He had lost control over his body a long time ago and now all he could do was hope he didn't do anything stupid that would jeopardise their blossoming relationship. His mind had slipped elsewhere and Kakashi's body was acting on pure impulse and desire. He almost yelped in shock as he lost all concentration and control over the jutsu he possessed on the water. The solid floor beneath him, gave way and he found himself and Sakura plummeting through the surface with loud and turbulent splash. Water droplets showered upwards in protest as two intertwined forms sliced through its sleepy calm state. The water that quickly enveloped him was cold and shocking on his system sending spasms of pain through his chest. His body was slow and sluggish, still badly affected by the slender kinoichi that had wrapped herself around his torso. His body and mind, merged back into one and his eyes widened as he regained control over himself again. Kakashi cursed inwardly at his carelessness. That was a standard jutsu for a high level jounin, and he was strangely curious as to how a woman could affect him so badly. Sakura had distracted him for long enough, that his chakra had lost its tight hold on the flexible element of water. They surfaced in unison, both coughing and spluttering liquid from their throats and lungs with equally as shocked expressions on their faces. He edged closer to Sakura, his strokes pushing subtle ripples around their bodies. He slipped his arms around her waist, gently moving her through the water.

His touch sent flutters of excitement through her and Sakura couldn't help giggling. Her surprised expression creased into a smile as she chuckled uncontrollably, holding onto Kakashi for support as her stomach clenched with laughter. "Kakashi," she giggled, " I never knew I could make you lose focus like that" eyeing him with a teasing glint, her words oozing with sarcasm. Kakashi stared at her, weighing up his next move carefully, a smirk crossing his handsome features. "Who says you did make me loose focus hmm?" he cocked his head to the side with comical confidence pausing before splashing up water into her face and darting away before she could retaliate. She shrieked as cool water cascaded over her head. She wiped the water from her eyes, still grinning wildly. "Your so dead" she screeched chasing after him in the water. Kakashi was quick and graceful, cutting through the water's surface with ease. He glanced over his shoulder with a smug expression on his face, which quickly turned into a stunned look of frenzied panic as he saw she was rapidly gaining on him, the gap imbetween them getting increasingly smaller as she closed in on him. Kakashi thrashed wildly trying to pick up more speed, furiously forming hand seals below his body before Sakura threw herself onto his back dunking him under the waves with a satisfied smile. Her victory was short lived as the Kakashi's solid body beneath hers, puffed into a wisp of smoke that rose from the water hissing gently. He had disappeared completely. "DAMN IT" she swore under her breath.

She had almost forgotten who he was and his outstanding shinobi skills and abilities. She swirled frantically in the water, but he was no where in sight. Sakura dipped her head below the water, and let her eyes adjust to the blurry water world. As soon as her eyes had become accustomed to being submerged, they turned into large circles of horror as she saw a half naked Kakashi hurtling like a torpedo towards her, with no intentions of slowing down. He was upon her in seconds giving her no time to react at all. His arms encircled her body and she found herself balanced over his shoulder as he lifted her clear of the water.

Kakashi forced all of chakra into the soles of his feet until he was stood on its glittering water with a genuine grin stretched across his face. The woman brought out sides of him that hadn't seen the light in years. She made him smile and grin like a fool, and yet sweet innocent Sakura made him weak with just one glance from her sultry green eyes. Kakashi couldn't get her out of his mind it was like she was some kind of beautiful nightmare, whenever he closed his eyes her picture was etched in his brain. NO matter how hard he tried to remove her, it was obvious to him that she had captured his heart as the picture he always saw in his dreams grew stronger and more vivid every time he saw it. He prayed it would never fade away. Kakashi new it would be hard to let her go now. He didn't want to be alone any more and he was done running and hiding from people that cared about him. He dreaded loosing her like all of the other people he had truly cared about. That would break his heart. He needed her. He needed her in his life.

"Put me DOWN!!" Sakura screamed in surprise, her legs kicking wildly in mid air. She giggled, glancing down at his beautiful sloping back and admired the way his muscles flexed as he kept her writhing body in place. His saturated trousers stuck to him, showing his manly frame in the moonlight. Kakashi stepped forward on the water, carrying her over his shoulder still kicking and screaming. Her hair cascaded down his back, tickling his spine. Sakura noticed his slight shiver and traced a finger along his spinal cord, feeling every ridge of bone under his skin. Kakashi carried her across the water, until he reached the centre, where he spun around in circles making her scream even louder. "Kakashi, PUT ME DOWN" She screeched unable to hide the laughter in her voice. She rarely saw the playful mischievous side of him and she rather liked it. Any other man and she would have punched him so hard their head would pound in agony for hours. But Kakashi was a different story completely.

Making sure she was well and truly dizzy and disorientated he carried her to the beach that lined the of the waterfall's pool like a delicate fringe. He laid her down on the sand, surprised as Sakura held onto his shoulders playfully dragging him down into the sand with her. He propped himself up on his arms as so his full weight wasn't on top of her. He stared at the young woman sprawled sexily below him, her pink locks spilling out onto the sand around her, her chest was rising falling, her small but pert breasts bouncing gently as she breathed heavily. It was like one of the visions from his dreams. Water dripped and rolled from every curve on her body into the sand beneath them. His gaze drifted lazily to her lips, and he dipped his head and placed an affectionate kiss on her lips before pulling away to look at her once more. He became aware of her breasts pressing delectably against his chest, again he found his common sense float somewhere far away as he placed tender hot opened mouthed kisses down her neck. She gasped, curving her spine as delicious sensations spread through her sensitive body. Kakashi continued his divine trail down her chest until his mouth met the drenched fabric of her bra. He ran a finger across her stomach and Sakura flexed uncontrollably beneath him. His small smile turned into a devilish grin as he realised. She was ticklish.

As soon as Sakura saw he was distracted she started to plot revenge. It was rather hard to concentrate when there was a rather smouldering Kakashi sensei directly above her, tickling and kissing her most delicate and ticklish places. She squirmed trying to get away from his feathery touch until she couldn't take it any more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw all of her weight to her side, rolling on top of Kakashi grabbing his hands and pushing them above his head with a smug smile. Revenge was so sweet. Kakashi's surprised expression was rather satisfying. She lowered herself above him so her lips were centimetres from his, still holding his arms above his head so he couldn't move. Her hair fell around her face, draping over Kakashi's body. He tried pushing against her to kiss her tormenting lips. She pushed him firmly back into the sand, still keeping her mouth positioned perfectly above his. "You tease" he growled eyeing her curiously. She flicked her hair out of her eyes, letting it flow down her back once more. She didn't know where she was getting her confidence from. Her movements were so unlike her and almost alien. But there was something about Kakashi that made her feel comfortable and able to explore the many different sides of herself. Usually she would be shy and nervous when it came to things like this, due to lack of experience. Sakura froze. The water that still dripped from her body, suddenly felt cold and chilling. Someone was there. Someone besides herself and Kakashi.

****************************************************

Really sorry about any typos lol

:) I hope you liked that,, im not sure wether i should continue with this kakasaku but i probably will anyway :p , Tell Me what you think of it Please,, I love feedback.

I have exams soon so im glad this chapter is finished before i start another chapter ,,

Cassie X


	4. Chapter 4 Modified

Alright. im really sorry about that guys something went wrong with my upload & it but a load of # between each word. strange. Right okay, i'm also sorry for the long delay as i was'nt sure whether i was going to continue with this. thats if anyone reads this at all! lol , Another quick note, when i started writing this story like back in january, i was behind on shippuden and didnt know who Sai was or his character traits, so if his character is different, thats why!! Well here it is guys. .

***

Chapter 4. Under the Starry Sky

***

Sakura shivered, and glanced around her, quickly untangling her self from Kakashi's body. He was soon standing beside her now completely aware of the situation.

"Do You Sense that?" he whispered in her ear "I don't recognise their chakra patterns. They are most probably Rogue ninja or high level shinobi from a surrounding village." His voice was suddenly sharp and full of authority, loosing the soft husky tone which had laced it moments before. "We should get back to our team" Sakura murmured. She looked up at his exposed face, and she understood what they had to do. They had to warn the others before it was too late. Kakashi shrugged on his shirt and helped Sakura into her clothes. There was something about him dressing her like this, which made the corners of her mouth crease into a smile even though they were in the midst of a very quickly changing situation. In return she grabbed his jounin vest from its heap on the sand and helped him into it like a small child. The presence watching them from afar disappeared in an instant, leaving no trace as to where they had gone or where they had come from. Sakura guessed that it was somebody who knew exactly what they were doing, it had only been a minor slip-up, but they must have realised rather rapidly that she could sense their chakra. They must have masked their chakra or used a high level jutsu to make a quick escape. Sakura relaxed a little knowing that the enemy had left, but was still left with a biting sensation in her stomach. What if they came back? His eyes met hers, and she saw the playful sparkle return to his face. He too had sensed that the danger had passed, releasing his body from his tensed fighting stance. Kakashi felt the intruder leave the area, vanishing completely out of range. He would protect the scroll and his comrades no matter what the situation. It was clear that their simple collect and deposit mission had just got a whole more complicated. The thought of anybody harming his team, made hot fiery anger course through his veins.

She looked at him curiously, seeing his eyes glaze over as he was lost in thought for a moment. Sakura spoke, her voice fragile and uncertain, "Kakashi. Do you think they will come back?" Kakashi hesitated, then lurched forward and slipped his arms around her body, an arm under her knees and another supporting her torso. She gasped and caught her breath as she found herself once again in his arms. "Perhaps, but when they do, we will be ready" he replied softly. Sakura giggled, the last time Kakashi had held her like this, she was severely hurt from a fight in an important exam. Back then it had been a very different situation, she had only been twelve and Sasuke was the only guy on her mind. she was glad of the turn in her and Kakashi's relationship, it was uplifting and had given her life a refreshing kick. Sakura rather liked the thought of being with an older man. It wasn't just that, she liked the fact that it was Kakashi even more. The famous Copy-nin who never broke the rules or did anything wrong. To Sakura their relationship was new and exciting. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his warm soft skin. He still smelt musky and delicious even after being completely submerged in water. It was hard to describe Kakashi's scent. It was soft and smooth, like his voice when he whispered sweet things in her ear. It had a unique silky element which seemed to envelop her like a warm and tender embrace. A masculine whirl coated the beautiful mixture of aromas bringing all of his scents into a gorgeous concoction. She didn't fight him this time, she just relaxed into his tall solid frame and enjoyed the way he held her with so little effort. Sakura started to feel her eyes droop as the gentle movement of his footsteps slowly lulled her into a sluggish sleepy state.

As they neared the camp she cracked an eye open, Sakura noted that it was exactly as she had left it. Her team-mates were still sleeping soundly, Naruto still making his strange whuffling noises as he huffed in his sleep, Sai was motionless except from his rising chest and an odd murmur that would pass his lips as he stirred from a vivid dream caused by his experiences in root, and Sasuke was still lost deep in a slumber, his normal frown, was peaceful and almost delicate as he slept. Kakashi lowered her to the ground supporting her tired body as she swayed and caught her balance. He steadied her against his chest, the texture of his jounin vest brushing her soft cheek as he hugged her .Sakura's mind was so clouded with ecstasy she was almost as startled by her own words as he was. "Sensei, let me stay with you tonight, I want to be with you. Please." Kakashi's expression was harder to read now it was underneath a navy mask but she could tell he was surprised at her question. "Sakura, you know we can't, the others suspect there is something going on already. If this gets back to the Hokage from a passing nin in the area, we will be in great trouble." He answered finally after a great deal of thought. He saw her tired face fall in disappointment and quickly regretted his choice of words. After all they had been rolling around on the sand moments before and he had been kissing her passionately out in the open. He knew his reason wasn't entirely valid. He wanted nothing more then to fall asleep with a beautiful young kinoichi curled against his body. But he was afraid temptation would lure him into doing things that he or she may regret. He didn't want to hurt her at all. But Sakura understood him perfectly, she knew his true reason. She just wanted to feel the warmth of his protecting and loving body around her all through the night. "I didn't mean sex Kakashi" She said flustered by his strong reaction "I know" he said with a smile, easing her mind a little. "I, well, um, To be honest I'm not quite sure if I'm ready for that anyway" She added tentatively, blushing wildly at her unusual boldness. She wasn't used to talking about things like this at all. Kakashi set her mind straight by taking her hand, looking at her with honesty and kindness. "I will never make you do anything you are not ready to do Sakura". He kissed her cheek lightly. "I do not expect anything from you at all" Kakashi ran a gloved hand through her damp hair, untangling her long pink locks in his palm. "Goodnight My Sakura" He whispered against her ear. His voice was as soft as a feather and it sent swirling tingles through her body. She felt his warmth melt away as he disengaged his limbs. She was left standing in the clearing beside the camp alone. She brought a hand to where he had kissed her and replayed his touch in her mind. She stood there a moment longer before collecting her thoughts and forcing her brain to co-operate with her body. "Get a grip" she hissed inwardly, slightly irritated by the way Kakashi could make her feel so weak.

She yawned, once again reminding herself of how tired she was. Sakura staggered to her sleeping bag, before crumpling into it and pulling the blanket over her body for extra warmth. She relaxed back into the material, inhaling its clean and flowery scent. It was a relief when sleep finally came and Sakura let herself drift into a deep sleep and pleasant sleep.

***

The wafting smokey sent of cooking fish, stirred Kakashi from his sleepy state. His eyes adjusted to the brightness of the early morning. His shinobi reactions were still a little sluggish until his steel eye fixated on two colours. Candyfloss Pink and darkened Red. His vision cleared and the blurry image slid into the crisp, vivid scene that played in front of him. Sakura was tending to the fire, poking the embers with a stick, and drawing pictures in the ash with a dreamy and lost look in her eyes. Sai and Sasuke were sitting beside her, Sasuke was alert and seemed uneasy, no doubt Sakura had informed her sleeping team mates of the strange and threatening presence they had felt in the night. Sai was fully awake, all traces of sleep had evaded his person and he sat with his back to Sasuke, busy chewing lazily on some fish that Sakura had cooked. Naruto was just starting to stir as the delicious smell of food drifted in his direction, undulating on the slight breeze. Naruto Yawned and stretched his aching limbs above his head. Kakashi watched in fascination as Naruto's mind grasped what had woken him from his deep slumber. His facial expressions, changed from irritated confusion, to excited and hungry in an instant. He chuckled. Naruto was so predictable. It Was unlike Kakashi to sleep this late. He shuddered as the morning air met his body as he emerged from his blanket.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kakashi mumbled his sleepy state evidently leaving him quickly as he forced his body into action.

"Sakura said it was best to let you rest a while before we head out again." Sasuke replied in his ever-present deadpan drawl. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at said woman in question. She smiled and turned her head so her face was behind the plume of smoke from the fire, to hide her fierce blush, which had once again taken control of her delicate features. Sakura remembered asking to fall asleep in his arms, in the night. At she had been upset that he had refused, but she new exactly why he had chosen to sleep alone. 'I guess I'm to much of a temptation for him' she thought with a giggle. She chanced a look at Kakashi through the flames, he stood in his usual aloof manor rubbing the back of his head. Patches of sunlight danced across his covered face as the light filtered through the leaves.

"Uh Sakura-Chan why are you staring at Kakashi sensei?" Sakura's eyes darted to the ground. "I uh.."

There was a sudden gust of cool wind, Sakura's hair blew conveniently across her face, hiding her embarrassment and her words trailed off as the fire blew out. The wind picked up, and began to rotate in front of them, picking up dust and fallen leaves from the ground. Sakura lifted her arms in front of her and she covered her face with her hands. There was a gentle poof of air and the wind abruptly stopped, letting the dust gently settle to the floor. Sakura uncovered her eyes and stared. What she saw was not what she was expecting. A man in a standard anbu uniform and red and white mask stood before them. What the heck was an Anbu nin doing all the way out here!? Kakashi stepped forward in front of the group to address the new arrival. The man spoke first and Sakura his and his sharp tone was urgent, the team stiffened, now fully attentive.

"Hatake Kakashi! You and your team are to return to Konoha immediately. Hokage-sama has received important news about the scrolls. You need to be re-briefed as this mission just turned an S-class. You must leave now, do what ever it takes to make sure the scroll in your possession returns to Konoha safely." The anbu-nin nodded courteously to Kakashi before disappearing once again in a swirl of dust and leaves. The wind whistled eerily through the trees in the clearing. The once listless and customary morning had taken an unexpected turn and all members of team 7 stood shocked and bewildered.

"Hurry we must leave now!" Kakashi ordered, breaking the stunned silence, his normal slouch was now straight and alert.

"HAI!!"

* * *


End file.
